Rencontre avec la famille de Soul
by Sizel
Summary: Parce que c'est plus simple pour Shinigami, ils envoient les spartois chez les parents de Soul. Ce dernier est emballé à cette idée. Bien évidement? c'est de l'ironie et il a hâte de repartir au plus vite.


One-shot corrigé et donc réuploader, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Quand Soul apprend où ils dormiront cette nuit, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire la tête. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Il jette un regard dubitatif à sa meister. Elle a l'air aux anges et il lève les yeux au ciel. Il regarde le reste du groupe. Patty est assise par terre et raconte une histoire avec deux cailloux. Liz et Tsubaki discutent avec animation de la dernière jupe achetée par cette dernière. Soul est heureux de savoir que Maka n'était pas de ce genre-là. Kid est en admiration devant la flaque d'eau avec laquelle ils ont parlé à son père. Elle est complètement ronde pour son plus grand bonheur. Black Star raconte ses histoires de Dieu vivant à un groupe d'enfant attroupé au pied de la pierre sur laquelle il est dressé. Soul soupire. Ça va être une longue soirée. Surtout avec Black Star. Et, Kid. Et, Patty. Et, Liz quand elle verra les lieux. Et, Maka, parce que c'est sa meister. En fait, il n'y a que Tsubaki qui ne l'inquiète pas.<p>

« Bon Soul, tu nous montres le chemin? » Kid s'est arraché à la contemplation de sa flaque et fixe Soul dans l'attente de sa réponse. Ce dernier le regarde pas franchement emballé mais prend la direction du manoir de ses parents. Ils arrivent enfin devant l'entrée et c'est sa mère qui les accueille.

« Shinigami-sama, nous a informé de votre venue. Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. » Sa mère a la nuque raide et la bouche en cul de poule. Elle a de long cheveux blanc et de grands yeux noirs. Elle est belle mais renvoie une image froide. Elle semble être aussi emballée que Soul à l'idée que le groupe d'adolescent passe la nuit chez lui. Liz tousse un peu en entendant le mot humble, ce qui est complètement compréhensible vu la taille de la maison. C'est une grande bâtisse bourgeoise couverte de baie vitrée et flanquée d'un grand jardin très soigné. La maison est immense. Maka se rapproche de Soul instinctivement. L'arme la regarde avec attention. Elle paraît fascinée par la demeure. Il l'entend murmurer.

« C'est ici que tu as grandi? » Soul hoche la tête en réponse. « C'est magnifique mais ça ne te ressemble pas. Trop soigné peut-être. » Elle parle plus pour elle-même que pour lui à la fin mais sa réflexion fait plaisir au jeune Albinos. La mère de Soul les conduit jusqu'aux chambres. Soul prendra sa vielle chambre, Kid et Black Star en partageront une tout comme Maka et Tsubaki ainsi que Liz et Patty. Chacun installe ses affaires en attendant le repas qui doit avoir lieux dans deux heures. Soul rejoint ses parents en avance laissant ses amis derrière à contrecœur. Il est assis dans un des trois salons de la maison et fait face à son père, sa mère et son frère. Wes est assis sur le bord du canapé et paraît heureux de voir son petit frère pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son père aux cheveux sombres coupés courts et aux yeux rouges sangs détaille son fils avec attention. Sa mère égale à elle-même est assise le dos très droit sur le sofa pourtant confortable.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien p'tit frère. » Soul hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Pour lui cette réunion de famille est une véritable corvée.

« Tu es habillé à peu près correctement. » Le ton de son père est sévère comme toujours. Soul sent que la conversation va être passionnante. Son père reprend sans remarquer l'air déconfit de son fils cadet. « Je veux que tu rentres à la maison. Cette école n'est pas faite pour toi. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ton père, ils n'ont aucune distinction et la jeune fille qui travaille avec toi manque cruellement de classe. » Soul serre les dents. La discussion va vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs. Un hurlement se fait entendre à l'étage. Soul reconnaît instantanément Black Star. Ses parents se lèvent avec inquiétude et regardent leur fils qui reste immobile.

« C'est rien. Black Star est toujours très bruyant. Tsubaki doit être en train de s'en occuper.» Les échanges continuent avec beaucoup de retenus mais toujours sur le même ton. Ils n'ont jamais été ni démonstratifs, ni emballés à l'idée que Soul parte dans cette école de sauvage, il n'est donc pas surpris par la discussion. A l'étage, Tsubaki fait des excuses devant les pauvres servantes effrayées par le dynamisme de Black Star. Il a transformé sa chambre et celle de Kid en arène de combat en déclenchant une bataille d'oreiller seul contre le reste du groupe. Kid s'approche de Maka, restée à l'écart du bruit et appuyée contre la fenêtre.

« Tu as l'air pensive. » Maka le regarde avant de recommencer à observer le paysage.

« Soul est tendu. » Kid hoche la tête lui signifiant qu'il l'a remarqué. « Et je me demandais, si c'est à cause de nous. » Kid regarde autour de lui. Liz regarde chaque recoin en poussant de grandes exclamations dans tous les sens. Patty répète tous ce que sa sœur dit en parlant encore plus fort. Black Star négocie avec Tsubaki la possibilité de monter sur le toit pour crier à toute la maison qu'ils ont l'honneur d'être en présence d'un Dieu. Kid se tourne vers Maka.

« J'aimerais te rassurer mais j'ai un doute, là tout de suite. » Maka lui rend un sourire coupable en réponse. Elle n'aime pas l'aura que Soul dégage depuis qu'il a appris qu'ils dormiront chez ses parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils sont tous attablés dans la grande pièce à manger. Liz et Patty sont gauches avec les couverts, elles n'ont jamais été habitués à ça et se sentent mal à l'aise. Elles sont des filles des rues pas de la vaisselle en argent. Kid ne leurs a jamais imposé ça. Black Star est toujours aussi excité et bruyant et Tsubaki a beaucoup de mal à le tenir assis à table. Il parle et rit très fort. Il est Black Star en résumé. Maka est perturbée par l'âme de Soul. Il est nerveux au point que ça l'atteint. Elle se tait et ne dit pas un mot du repas, gardant la tête baissée. Elle a essayé de lancer la conversation avec la mère de Maka à ses côtés mais a lamentablement échoué. La femme ne l'aime pas et le lui fait clairement comprendre. Kid tient son rôle de fils de Shinigami et parle avec sérieux avec le père de Soul. Même si de temps en temps son TOC reprend le dessus. La mère de Soul et son frère restent raides et silencieux durant tout le repas.

Enfin, le calvaire prend fin pour Maka. Le repas est fini et ils ont quartier libre. Elle décide de se promener dans le jardin et dans la maison, seule. Elle a besoin de se calmer et s'éloigner des autres est le moyen le plus efficace. Au bout d'une heure, ses pieds la trainent dans un grand salon remplis d'instrument. Un piano trône au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'approche et laisse ses doigts caresser le bois du couvercle. Elle se demande si c'est là que Soul a appris à jouer. Elle lève le couvercle et joue une note au hasard. Sa note. Sol. Une voix résonne derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Soul entre à pas vifs. Maka sursaute et referme brusquement le couvercle. Il n'a pas été très aimable avec elle ce soir et elle sait combien cela peut le mettre de mauvaise humeur quand elle met son nez dans ses affaires. Elle ne va pas lui poser de questions évitant ainsi les représailles.

« Pardon, je regardais. J'allais partir de toute façon.» L'arme regarde sa meister surpris de la voir si hésitante. Il s'approche et lui relève la tête du doigt.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Maka retire son visage fixant le sol avec obstination.

« Non, non, tout vas bien. Désolée, si je t'ai inquiété. » Il la regarde avec un air soucieux. Elle lui ment. Elle pense certainement le protéger mais il n'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Il s'assoit et relève le couvercle du piano. Maka le regarde faire avec surprise. « Tu vas jouer? » Soul sourit en caressant doucement les notes du piano. Le ton de sa voix lui convient mieux. Un ton plus vivant qui lui ressemble plus.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il la regarde connaissant d'avance sa réponse. « Tu veux ? » Maka hoche la tête frénétiquement. Elle n'y croit pas. Soul tape la place à côté de lui et Maka s'assoit en prenant garde à ne pas se mettre trop près pour ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements. Il lui doit bien ça après la soirée épouvantable qu'il vient de lui faire passer. Wes qui est derrière la porte échange un regard incrédule avec son père. Ils ont suivi Soul, bien décidé à discuter avec lui et le pousser à rester. Pour eux, cette école n'est pas une bonne chose. Pour Wes parce qu'il était trop souvent en danger et son père parce que ça ne correspond pas à son standing. Ils écoutent Soul jouer. Il improvise, comme toujours. Cela a le don d'exaspérer son père qui aime les choses claires et fascine Wes qui s'en sait incapable. Les deux musiciens remarquent immédiatement une même chose. La musique de Soul bien que toujours très sombre semble posséder plus de pointe de lumière que par le passé. L'un et l'autre comprennent que la jeune fille à ses côtés y est certainement pour quelque chose. Enfin, la musique s'arrête. Maka applaudit et Soul lui sourit. Il pose sa tête sur la sienne lui passant le bras autours.

« Merci d'être là. » Maka est d'abord surprise mais ne le repousse pas et le laisse s'apaiser au contact de son âme.

« Cette maison ne te ressemble pas Soul. Il y a trop de règles ici. Tu perds ta cool attitude.» Elle grimace en lui donnant ses impressions. Soul rigole doucement, lui caressant légèrement les cheveux avec la main.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard. Je vais veiller encore un peu et devenir un brin nostalgique. »

« D'accord, mais ne va pas dormir trop tard, sinon on ne partira jamais à l'heure demain.» Soul hoche la tête et regarde sa meister partir le pas plus enjoué. Il continue à caresser le piano quelques minutes. Wes le rejoint et se colle contre un mur face à lui.

« Elle a l'air gentille. »

« C'est une vraie furie, tu veux dire. » Wes hausse un sourcil. Soul reprend. « Je lui ai transmis mon stress ce soir. Ce n'est pas la vraie Maka que vous avez vue. » Wes est surpris et ne peut s'empêcher de le reprendre.

« Et, c'est qui alors, la vraie Maka ? » Soul affiche un sourire en biais que son frère n'a pas vu depuis des années.

« Une planche à pain colérique, infantile, violente qui manque de cool attitude. Elle n'a aucun sexappeal et a des passe-temps ennuyeux comme lire ou étudier. Elle ne sait même pas jouer au basket ou aux jeux vidéo. C'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. » Soul s'arrête un instant et reprend plus bas et avec une douceur dans les yeux que son frère ne lui a jamais vu. « Mais, c'est quelqu'un de bien, une excellente meister avec une âme pure. Elle est très intelligente et surtout, elle aime ma musique. Je mourrais pour elle s'il le fallait. » Soul le regarde en finissant sa phrase.

« Dit à père et à mère que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je suis bien là-bas même si mes fréquentations ne vous conviennent pas. » Soul se lève et va rejoindre sa chambre. Il croise son père resté à la porte et lui souhaite bonne nuit en passant. Wes et lui ne peuvent prétendre n'avoir rien vu ce soir. Soul semble s'être plus livré avec elle en 5 ans qu'il ne la fait avec eux durant son enfance. Wes ressent une pointe de jalousie. Il envie Soul à cet instant et c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Il a l'impression qu'il est devenu un homme avant lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain tout le monde est sûr le perron pour dire au-revoir au petit groupe. Soul n'échange que quelques mots avec Wes et ses parents. La perspective du départ le met de bonne humeur et il rigole avec ses amis. Il prend place sur la moto, sa meister derrière lui. L'attention particulière dont elle bénéficie n'échappe pas à Wes. Soul commence par lui faire remarquer qu'elle a des cernes énormes, ce à quoi elle a répondu par une grimace. Il s'assure qu'elle est bien installée, qu'elle le tient bien. Les autres membres de l'équipe ont l'air de trouver ça normal mais pour l'ainé des frères, ça lui paraît inimaginable. Il a toujours vu Soul comme quelqu'un d'égocentrique et le voir prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre est quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour lui. Il les regarde partir dans un nuage de fumée avec un serrement au cœur. Il réalise qu'il ne connait pas son frère et il le regrette amèrement. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il espère vraiment qu'il aura la possibilité de se rattraper un jour.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt<p> 


End file.
